Ever Felt Underrated?
by valentine24
Summary: Gosalyn Mallard rants about how she hates feeling underrated and having to constantly prove herself. She asks Louie if he has ever felt this way before. Here's his response. (Darkwing Duck/Ducktales Crossover)


**Hello and welcome back to another Louie x Gosalyn one-shot! This was something that I've had in mind from the recent episode. It made me really think about Louie as a character and what they have in mind for him later on in the show.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ducktales or Darkwing Duck and also know that this is set in a time when they are teens.**

 **Without further ado, here's the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you ever feel like you're underrated?"

Louie looks up from his phone and turns to face the distressed teenage city girl.

Gosalyn was laying flat on her back as she watched the clouds pass by.

"Like, you always have to prove yourself every time... no matter how many of countless of times you already HAVE PROVED that YOU ARE good enough," she sat up in anger and in frustration as her forest green eyes turned to face him.

Louie looked up in thought, "Yeah...yeah I know whatcha' mean".

"Yeah? And isn't it so FRUSTRATING!?" she growled and pounded the ground, tearing some grass out before she stood up.

"Every time I demonstrate that I can handle myself, that I can DO things. No one seems to care!" she paced back and forth.

"Even when they do acknowledge my skills. I seem to always get a pat on the back and a _'Good Job, Gosalyn!'_ and nothing more!"

Louie watched as she continued to pace around, patiently waiting for her to calm down.

She took a deep breath and sighed before sitting down in front of Louie. "I'm not a little girl anymore you know? I just….", she looked down sighing again, as she picked up some more pieces of grass.

"I just want to...be taken seriously," the flame that was once in her eyes diminished. Now filling with sadness and disappointment.

Louie stared at her for a moment, taking in what she had said.

"Look...I know where you're coming from," he brought his eyes up to the sky.

"And it sucks to feel...underrated and underappreciated. To not be taken seriously," he can feel her glare at him.

"That has been my whole life," he closed his eyes.

"My family, you know, never truly trusted me"

"I'm the con artist, the 'evil triplet'," he chuckled.

"What they don't realize is that, though I may con them…", he looked back at her.

"I also con those who hurt or even think about hurting my family," he stared into her eyes, a deep serious look forming upon his face.

He then glanced down and cracked a small smile, "But you see...I never tell them that".

Gosalyn stared at him, perplexed at his answer.

"Why?", he looked back up at her.

Pressuring on she said, "Why don't you tell that to your family? Your brothers, uncles. How have they not realized you have used your conning skills to get _them out_ of trouble?"

He grinned, "The same reason why you keep on trying to prove yourself," he laid down on the grass.

"I'm not taken seriously. I'm not….that trusted. So instead of trying to continuously explain myself," he faced his head towards her.

"I save myself the trouble and just do it. Without expecting anything at all in return," he looked back towards the sky and she could see in his eyes the hurt and the willingness he bears for his family.

Gosalyn continued to stare at him, in awe and in empathy, forming a new sense of respect for him.

She laid down next to him and watched as the clouds passed by, forming new shapes along the way.

She then chuckled, "You really do always find a way out of work huh, green bean?"

Louie looked towards her and smirked, "Hey, if you don't need to go through all the hard work. Why bother at all?", he winked.

Gosalyn playfully punched his arm as the two began to laugh heartily.

She sighed happily as she looked back up at the blue and white sky. "You're not wrong, Green Bean," she gently placed her hand above his and stared into his dark brown eyes.

"You're not wrong".

* * *

 **Well, that was my fanfic, I hope you all enjoyed! Please follow/favorite and comment your thoughts on the story. I love to see what you all thought! Follow me on my Tumblr: valentine1604**

 **Thank you all again for reading and have a wonderful day!**

 **-Val**


End file.
